Special Request II
by john6lisa
Summary: B&W AU This is re edited from the first one. This is a one-shot tie in to the Bar Stop series. It was my mistake,not my Beta for the first story post.


**Special Request**

**A/N This is a one-shot B&W AU that is in the Bar Stop Universe.**

** It is a special request from a follower of the story and ties in**

** to Bar Stop chapters.**

** Be forewarned,this is for Mature adults only.**

** A big thank you to T-rahz for the Beta**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing,nada,not a dang thing**

* * *

Myka was the first to leave the bathroom,she wanted to make sure Helena was still showering so she would have time to set out the surprise she had picked up for the Brit.

"Prude my ass," Myka mumbled to herself as she tightened the sash on her robe, bending over the coffee table in Helena's flat, placing the plain, brown box down. She smiled to herself as she went to the kitchen to retrieve the bottle of their favorite libation.

She poured the amber liquid into the rock glasses, remembering back to the first day they met over said drinks. It had only been two months since they had met and Myka was trying her best to keep those strong feelings at bay. She had dated a few times, as hard as it was with the nomad lifestyle her job afforded her. There was never any time to form any long lasting bonds with any of her lovers. Not that she really wanted to...until now.

Helena came strolling out of her bathroom, the steam forming an angelic halo around the older woman. "Well darling, I think the first call I shall make is to the maintenance man, that hot water heater of yours needs replacing."

" Helena, I'm really sorry about that, we didn't, I didn't get to…" the older woman smiled, "no worries darling, it's a good thing we were so close to my flat."

Myka bent over and grabbed both glasses from the coffee table, handing one to the older woman, lifting hers up, clinking both together, "cheers baby."

Sipping her drink, Myka's eyes never left Helena's. She patted the sofa near them, "come here."

The younger woman sat down. With glass in hand, the older woman planted herself on top of the profiler's lap. "do you have to work tomorrow sweetie?" the older woman asked a she tilted back her glass, draining the liquid from it.

"No babe, it's Sunday. I do get a day's rest from all the blood and gore." the older woman shuddered at the words 'blood and gore'. "Myka, I do worry about you out there, I mean, you carry a gun, which I abhor, deal with unsav…"

The engineer's words were cut off with the press of soft lips to hers. "Helena, I told you, I hardly ever deal with face to face armed confrontations, okay? Besides, I keep my gun locked up in either my car, or my bedroom, okay babe?" The profiler grabbed the engineer's hips, grinding them together. "How about another drink?"

The older woman got up from the younger woman's lap, plopping down next to her on the couch. As she reached for the bottle, the Brit noticed the brown box on her coffee table.

"What's this darling?"

"Open it Helena, it's something I picked up on my last case." a sly smile crossed the profiler's lips.

The Brit reached for the bottle instead, pouring them both a drink. Slugging back the glass, she poured another, steeling her nerves before she opened the box.

"The last case you worked on was that Adult store thing, right?" the Brit felt a mix of fear and excitement at the thought of what was awaiting her.

Helena handed Myka her glass, pressing her lips to the profiler's, "I'm sure whatever it is, I shall love it darling." For reasons she could not understand, the Brit felt had shared many things together, she was never one to shy away from new experiences. But the combination of the warm liquid and the soft feel of comfort she felt with her American abated those older woman would cow down to whatever Myka asked of her. That scared and thrilled her the most.

As the Brit unwrapped the brown box, Myka sipped her drink, watching her with hooded eyes, rubbing the Brit's back with each tear at the wrapping. As the Brit took it out, she eyed it from side to side, "are you sure my ...darling?"

"I have never been more sure of anything, the only question is, who uses it first?" Myka gave Helena a sly grin as she ran her hands over the Brit's.

"Well, we could flip a coin." the brit smirked as she unwrapped the leather harness, pulling it up with her hand, eyeing the length and feel of the black leather.

"Helena, I am not going to be the 'pillow queen' here, I want to take you in every room, in every square inch of your place."

Placing a chaste kiss on her American, Helena leaned back, "tell you what my lo...darling, I will make you a promise, let me please you tonight with this, and then, you can have your way with me, do what you will with me, okay?"

"Such a sweet talker, how can a girl refuse?" a slow smirk crossed Myka's lips as she emptied her glass, tugging at Helena's robe, "come on babe, let me help you put this on," pulling the older woman between her legs, reaching up to remove her robe.

Myka took the leather harness from Helena, working it around her hips, tightening up the buckles, making sure it was snug, " not too tight babe?"

Helena leaned over as she removed her robe, placing her hands around the profiler's face, "no darling, just right," she said, giving her lover a long, deep kiss.

Myka reached behind Helena, taking the phallus in her hand, "it's so...real...like it's a part of you,"

she said as she placed it on the nub, making sure it was fitted and secure. Myka looked up into ebony eyes, her hand still on "it". She started a slow rubbing on the shaft, watching every movement on Helena's face.

"Can you feel that baby?" Helena stood stock still, not being able turn her eyes away from those emerald green one's staring up at her. "Yes" she said, feeling each stroke press against her clit.

Myka smiled and licked her lips, "good, tell me if you can feel this." With her hand still stroking the shaft, the profiler reached her other hand around the Brit, her hand squeezing the Brit's firm ass.

Her tongue danced around the tip, slowly wrapping her lips around Helena's 'head', it was a part of Helena, as far as the young woman was concerned, it was 'her' Helena that she was making love too.

Helena was torn, watching Myka take her, inch by inch, those lips wrapped around the shaft, taking it in that glorious mouth, her hand starting to pump with each swallow, the profiler's eyes never looking away. She could feel Myka's tongue swirl around, the pressure mounting with each pull of her.

The Brit ran her fingers through the profiler's curls, wanting to pull her closer, the pressure building with each flick of the tongue and pull of the shaft. Her knees started to buckle, swearing to no one and all that would hear. Helena tangled both of her hands into those curly locks, pulling her head closer as she tried not to pass out from the sheer ecstasy that was overcoming her.

Helena fell around to the couch. Myka still on her knees crawled up to meet the Brit's lips, the younger woman slid her robe off, making her way onto the older woman. Placing her knees on either side of Helena's hips, hands gripping the couch.

The profiler shifted up on her knees, towering above the Brit, she bent her head down to kiss Helena. "Baby, I need to feel you inside me, please."

Still trying to catch her breath, Helena rasped out, "anything for you, my love." She didn't care if Myka heard her call her love, all she wanted to do was give this woman as much pleasure as she just felt. Helena guided her shaft just so the tip was where Myka needed it. One palm on her shaft, guiding it, the other on her lover's cheek. "Let me know if it's too much sweetie."

Myka lowered herself down, feeling Helena fill her, inch by inch, it was 'her' Helena she felt filling her up.

Helena grabbed Myka's ass, both hands gripping each cheek as they found a rhythm; the younger woman lowered down on the shaft, feeling it fill every part of her. Her knuckles white from gripping the couch, her walls clutching at the phallus with each thrust. She kept her hips stock still as Helena pushed in with each stroke, pulling out till just the head was peaking out, then pushing back in with the full force of her strong legs.

Wanton groans were drowned out by the sound of flesh slapping flesh. The profiler threw her head back as the Brit bit and then sucked at the flesh before her mouth.

"Baby...please….harder," the younger woman gasped out, "I want to come for you." The sound of everything else drowned out from the older woman's ears, the only thing she heard was her lover's pleas. Reaching her hands around to cup the younger woman's face, she complied, "yes, my love."

With every last ounce of strength in her legs, the Brit pushed harder and faster into the younger woman. "Please, Myka," the older woman begged, her eyes locked on emerald green ones.

The profiler collapsed into the engineer's arms, her body shaking with uncontrolled spasms.

* * *

The two women made their way to the older woman's bed, both falling into each others Brit laid on top of the American, tongues dancing, hands roaming over smooth flesh. Helena sat up on her heels, lifting Myka's left leg on her shoulder, watching as she slid herself into those moist, swollen lips.

The brit started a slow, rhythmic thrusting, feeling every movement shoot through her clit and traveling up her spine. She gripped the younger woman's calf with long, tapered fingers, turning to lay soft kisses on smooth skin as her fingers gripped tighter into the muscled calf. She closed her eyes, rubbing her cheek against smooth skin, lost to feelings beyond her control.

Helena could no longer deny the overwhelming feeling building up inside her chest. No more boundaries; she felt her walls crumbling down as she gently laid down Myka's leg, stretching out over the length of her American, still pumping a slow rhythm into her. She rested her weight on her elbows and, cupping Myka's face with her hands, she whispered, "Myka, my love, open your eyes." Lust-filled green orbs met brown.

"I love you Myka Ophelia Bering, you are my home."


End file.
